Une histoire de cheveux
by Felifaery
Summary: Padma en a assez qu'on la prenne toujours pour sa soeur, elle décide de changer les choses... Deux soeurs et quelques problèmes de communication. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Padma a une alternative... Ni sage, ni mesurée.
1. Coup de baguette pour moral en berne

**_Après une longue absence voici une nouvelle petite fic qui a germé dans les tréfonds de mon esprit,_**

**_je me suis sincèrement amusée à l'écrire, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire._**

**_Bonne lecture  
_**

**_Felifae_**

**_PS : Version revue et corrigée par Nya.  
_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**_** Coup de baguette pour moral en berne**_

Padma en avait marre. Oui, ras le bol qu'à chaque croisement quelqu'un l'interpelle…

« Parvati ! »

Ben voyons ! Encore un ! A se demander s'ils savaient qu'elles étaient deux, avec deux personnalités différentes, deux cerveaux – quoiqu'en l'occurrence le fait que sa sœur soit à Gryffondor laisse un doute raisonnable –, deux corps, deux conceptions du monde très différentes ? Parvati n'avait en aucun cas le don d'ubiquité ! Elle devait même ignorer l'existence de ce mot, alors sa signification !

Padma prit sur elle, jeta un coup d'œil à sa cravate bleu et bronze ainsi qu'à son badge de préfète et se retourna brusquement vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller de façon erronée. Ledit garçon fit un bond en arrière pour ne pas la percuter et déglutit difficilement en remarquant l'air courroucé de la jeune fille qui n'était pas celle qu'il cherchait.

« Tu… Tu n'es pas Parvati », dit-il sottement.

Elle haussa un sourcil sans répondre, ravalant une réplique cynique sur sa perspicacité, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas gloussé – depuis que sa sœur fréquentait Lavande elle avait pris cette désagréable habitude qui lui irritait les tympans. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il parte mais il resta face à elle, tordant nerveusement un pan de sa robe de sorcier entre ses doigts. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa cravate jaune et noire et attendit qu'il se décide.

« Je… Tu sais où se trouve ta sœur ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle repoussa d'un geste nerveux des épaules la colère qui montait en elle, ce Poufsouffle n'y était pour rien, il était juste celui de trop. A quel moment exact avait-elle pu penser qu'avoir une jumelle était un grand bonheur ? Peut-être à l'époque où elle partageait la même popularité sûrement et les mêmes pensées, mais cette époque était révolue depuis longtemps…

« Non, j'ignore où se trouve ma sœur, lança-t-elle d'une voix mal contrôlée, non je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut pour son anniversaire, et non, je ne sais pas si tu es son style ! »

Le garçon qui avait reculé de plusieurs pas tout au long de sa tirade s'enfuit en courant, ce qui permit à Padma de se rendre compte qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué à contrôler sa colère. Elle entra dans les premières toilettes qu'elle trouva, chassa les deux Gryffondor de première année qui y traînaient et verrouilla la porte.

Quelques minutes de solitude, juste quelques minutes pour faire le point et calmer ses nerfs. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, pourquoi ne supportait-elle plus qu'on la confonde avec sa sœur ? Avant cela l'amusait mais depuis quelque temps, cela l'exaspérait…

Il fallait dire que depuis leur première année à Poudlard elles s'étaient éloignées, différenciées par l'esprit à défauts de pouvoir le faire par le corps, mais les autres n'avaient rien vu, elle demeurait _la_ jumelle. En soit cela n'avait rien de choquant c'était un fait, mais avant elles étaient _les_ jumelles, alors qu'aujourd'hui, elle était _la jumelle de Parvati_, comme si son existence n'avait pas d'importance, qu'elle n'était qu'une entité secondaire…

Elle soupira et porta les mains à son visage surprise d'y trouver des larmes. Oui elle était Serdaigle, oui elle était préfète mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être une jeune fille de 15 ans aussi. Pourquoi tout le monde s'imaginait-il qu'elle était aussi austère que sa jumelle était délurée, aussi ennuyeuse que Parvati était marrante ?

Elle se releva et alla se passer un coup d'eau fraîche sur le visage pour effacer ses larmes. Elle prit une serviette pour s'essuyer délicatement et que personne ne remarque ses tourments. Ce fut en la reposant qu'elle eut un choc : en face d'elle se tenait Parvati… C'était sa sœur dans le miroir : ce visage, cette coiffure, ces mèches échappées de sa tresse et cette barrette papillon qu'elles s'échangeaient à loisir pour brouiller les pistes…

Elle participait activement à la confusion et jusqu'ici elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Quand le weekend elle parcourait les couloirs sans son uniforme elle n'était qu'un ersatz de Parvati et si sa sœur avait toujours entretenu le jeu, Padma elle-même avait accepté…

Elle se jeta un coup d'œil sévère dans la glace, si elle voulait qu'enfin on les différencie, si elle voulait enfin ne plus être la jumelle de Parvati, il fallait commencer par cesser de lui ressembler. Pointant sa baguette sur elle-même, elle lança le sort d'un geste sûr et d'une voix décidée.

**(((((-)))))**

Alors qu'elle traversait les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque, Padma ne pouvait qu'être satisfaite de sa décision : depuis ce midi, nul ne l'avait confondue avec sa sœur. Et la rumeur filait vite à Poudlard ! Bientôt tout le monde saurait faire la différence et enfin on cesserait de les prendre pour une seule et même personne. Les élèves avient déjà peu de psychologie mais quand cela concernait des jumelles c'était encore pire…

« Padma ! »

Là c'était facile, puisque cette voix aiguë provenait de la seule et unique personne qui ne pouvait pas se tromper et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de voir. Malheureusement la préfète n'avait aucun moyen de filer, tous les élèves présents dans le couloir avaient tourné la tête, il lui était impossible de faire comme si elle n'avait pas entendu…

« Parvati, répondit-elle en se retournant, sentant avec un certain plaisir les pointes de ses cheveux lui chatouiller la joue.

– Merlin tout puissant… » souffla la voix de Lavande.

Avec calme Padma faisait face aux deux Gryffondor choquées, leur air l'amusa tellement qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de leur offrir un grand sourire. D'accord elle n'était pas coiffeuse, mais elle était sûre que son sort avait été très bien exécuté et que son carré dégradé était parfait. Elle trouvait même que cela lui donnait un air pétillant qui la ravissait ! La preuve : elle n'avait cessé de sourire depuis qu'elle était sortie des toilettes.

Sa sœur lui agrippa le bras pour l'entraîner dans une salle vide. Padma se détacha de sa jumelle pour tournoyer dans la salle et se laisser tomber sur une chaise sans remarquer l'air profondément choqué des deux autres.

« Padma, commença Parvati, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

– Evidemment que je vais bien, ça ne se voit pas ? demande-t-elle surprise.

– Ça se voit trop justement, marmonna Lavande avec un regard de connivence à son amie.

– Pardon ? »

Padma commençait à être inquiète, sans vouloir être méchante la réflexion n'était pas le domaine de prédilection des deux Gryffondor, surtout quand cela concernait la psychologie.

« Padma, dit doucement sa jumelle, as-tu pris un philtre de joie ou t'es-tu lancé un sort d'allégresse ? »

La préfète cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sous le coup de la surprise, puis voyant l'air sérieux des deux jeunes filles, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, elle rit même si fort qu'elle faillit en tomber de sa chaise. C'était la chose la plus idiote qu'elle ait jamais entendu de la part de sa sœur.

Voyant que les Gryffondor ne trouvaient pas ça drôle du tout mais commençaient même à devenir suspicieuses, elle essuya ses larmes et calma son fou rire – ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée.

« Je n'ai rien fait, Parvati. Et personne ne m'a rien fait non plus, ajouta-t-elle comme sa sœur ouvrait la bouche. Par Rowena, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'amener à une telle idée ?

– Tu m'avais l'air tellement joyeuse », répondit sa sœur, pas totalement convaincue.

Pour le coup, la joie de la Serdaigle s'envola complètement, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ce que sous-entendait sa jumelle. Les deux amies sentirent sûrement son changement d'humeur car elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre.

« Que suis-je sensée comprendre ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu plus calme.

– Rien, juste que… Enfin Padma, tu dois bien admettre que tu es rarement aussi guillerette que tu l'es depuis ce midi, dit doucement Parvati. Et puis… Pourquoi as-tu coupé tes cheveux ? »

Voilà, on y était. Padma savait que le but de la conversation était celui-ci, les Gryffondor s'étaient juste laissées distraire par son humeur – elle devait bien l'admettre – plus légère que d'habitude.

« J'en avais marre de les entretenir », mentit-elle.

Sa sœur n'avait pas à connaître ses raisons profondes. Elle sentit sur elle le regard de Parvati, mais celle-ci s'abstint de tout commentaire. Et puis quelque part sa réponse rationnelle était typique d'une élève de Serdaigle.

« Je vois. »

Cette réplique courte ne satisfit pas Padma, mais soulagée d'éviter le discours de sa sœur sur le fait qu'elles ne pourraient plus se faire passer l'une pour l'autre, elle n'insista pas. Cela viendrait en son temps.

« Ecoute, j'ai du travail, je dois aller à la bibliothèque, on mange ensemble ? » proposa-t-elle.

Parvati hocha la tête et la laissa partir. En sortant, Padma ne manqua pas d'entendre les chuchotements entre les deux Gryffondor, mais ravie de sa victoire qui allait permettre que toute la Grande Salle les voie ensemble et puisse intégrer leur différence, elle fila en sifflotant.

Si elle avait su…

**(((((-)))))**

Quelque part elle était un peu gênée. Peut-être aurait-elle dû être plus honnête avec sa sœur, comme avec elle-même. Après tout, elle savait parfaitement ce qui avait motivé cette volonté de différence, il avait un nom, un prénom et une Maison… Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'un garçon aurait pu se mettre entre Parvati et elle, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru, mais force était d'avouer que ce qui lui était arrivé en début d'année avait été plutôt humiliant.

Eddie McNamara. Un an de plus. Gryffondor. Quand il l'avait abordée d'un simple 'salut' elle avait été surprise bien sûr, mais pas un instant elle n'avait pensé qu'il s'était trompé. Ils avaient passé une bonne heure à discuter dans le Parc avant que des éclats de rire ne leur fassent tourner la tête : Parvati et Lavande sortaient du château en plaisantant avec Susan et Ernie. McNamara avait vivement tourné la tête vers Padma, puis de nouveau vers Parvati avant de bredouiller lamentablement une phrase pouvant se résumer à cette tirade haïe : « T'es pas Parvati ? ».

Si elle avait été Parvati elle lui aurait donné une gifle bien sentie avant de partir en pleurant rejoindre son amie Lavande. Mais voilà, elle était Padma, la pâlotte et insignifiante préfète des Serdaigle, alors elle s'était relevée brusquement et l'avait toisé avec un tel mépris qu'il s'était recroquevillé sur son banc. Elle avait regagné le château à grands pas, attendant d'être bien enfermée dans son lit pour pleurer comme une madeleine.

Son amie Su avait passé la soirée à essayer de savoir ce qu'il lui avait pris mais n'avait rien pu tirer d'elle. Au final, rien ne s'était su mais Padma avait beaucoup souffert de cet évènement. Elle ne portait pas son uniforme le weekend et force était de constater qu'à aucun moment McNamara n'avait douté de son identité, comme si Padma n'existait pas.

Arrivant au grand hall, elle fut rejointe par Su qui chassa ses préoccupations.

« Tu sais que j'adore ta coupe ! s'exclama celle-ci pour la dixième fois au moins depuis le midi.

– Su a raison, confirma Lisa, ça te va vraiment bien ! »

Padma rougit et sourit, Su était une fille géniale qui avait parfaitement compris qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, quand à Lisa, elle était la gentillesse incarnée…

Elles entrèrent dans la salle en discutant et ne tardèrent pas à repérer Morag et Mandy à la table des Serdaigle. Tout à sa joie, elle ne remarqua pas les regards de Mandy et ce ne fut que quand Su planta ses ongles dans son bras qu'elle comprit que quelque chose clochait.

« Surtout maîtrise-toi », lui souffla-t-elle.

Padma lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur quelque chose devait lui échapper et elle n'aimait pas être la dernière à comprendre. Elle enjamba le banc pour s'installer à côté de Morag et se figea une jambe de chaque côté, la bouche ouverte.

« Surprise ! » s'exclamèrent en chœur Parvati et Lavande.

C'était le mot adéquat en effet, mais les sourires sur leurs visages lui parurent incongrus. Morag la força à s'asseoir et lui referma la bouche d'un geste sec, pendant que Su lui tapotait le dos pour la réconforter.

Padma ne décrocha pas un mot du repas, plaquant consciencieusement un sourire ravi sur son visage. Ravie ? Comme si elle pouvait être ravie de la coupe de cheveux de sa sœur ! Etait-ce trop demander qu'une minuscule différence ? Eh bien maintenant c'était trop tard, puisque Parvati l'avait parfaitement imitée, elles étaient à nouveau des miroirs.

« T'avais raison Padma, lança Parvati soudainement, je trouve ça terriblement agréable ! Tu n'aurais pas dû tant hésiter à me le demander franchement. »

Raison ? Elle avait raison ? Hésiter ? Mais Merlin de quelle hésitation parlait-elle ? Demander quoi ? Mais par quel chemin tortueux sa jumelle était-elle passée pour en arriver à cette conclusion ?

Son sourire avait totalement déserté son visage, elle semblait plutôt avoir avalé quelque chose de particulièrement amer. Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle fixait sa sœur avec incrédulité.

Avec une maladresse louable, Morag renversa un pichet de jus de citrouille sur les genoux de Padma qui se releva brusquement.

« Je suis désolée ! » s'exclama-t-elle sans convaincre personne.

Su s'empara du bras de son amie et la conduisit hors de la Grande Salle ou plutôt la traîna, celle-ci semblant en état de choc et prête à se jeter sur sa jumelle.

« Respire Padma, respire. »

La préfète se laissa mener jusqu'à la salle commune de sa Maison. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime préparant un petit tour à la façon Serpentard. Sa sœur avait atteint des sommets d'idiotie ! Ne savait-elle donc pas se servir de son cerveau ?

Qu'elle se coupe les cheveux était une chose, mais pourquoi s'était-elle fait exactement la même coiffure ? Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre le besoin de différence de Padma ? Elle était capable d'imaginer qu'elle s'était administré filtre ou sortilège mais pas que sa jumelle ne voulait plus être appelée Parvati ? Trop c'était trop !

« Padma ! » s'agaça Su.

La préfète releva la tête en sursautant, elle avait complètement oublié où elle se trouvait et avec qui. Vu l'agacement de son amie ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'elle l'appelait, mais pour l'instant elle avait une idée en tête et elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait pour la mettre au point…

« C'est quand le prochain match de Gryffondor ?

– Quoi ? s'étonna Su qui n'avait bien sûr rien suivi des débats intérieurs de son amie.

– Gryffondor, Quidditch, match ! répéta Padma d'un air entendu. M'enfin Su, tu vois bien de quoi je parle !

– Euh… Oui… Bien sûr que… bredouilla Su surprise. Dans deux semaines, contre les Serpentard, bien sûr ! »

Padma remarqua l'air boudeur de Su, elle était poursuiveuse donc au courant du planning des matches, surtout que Roger n'était pas du style à laisser ses joueurs oublier. La préfète se jeta sur son amie et la serra très fort dans ses bras en la remerciant avant de bondir vers les dortoirs.

Deux semaines ! C'était largement suffisant…

* * *

_La review est une attention agréable, du positif, du négatif, peu importe, ce qui compte c'est un retour sur nos écrits, ça permet d'avoir un brin de satisfaction et d'ouvrir les yeux sur nos erreurs. Alors n'hésitez pas ! Merci._


	2. Petite vengeance entre soeur

_**Comme promis, voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Felifae**_

_**PS : Version revue et corrigée par Nya.  
**_

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :**_** Petite vengeance entre sœurs**_

Si Padma avait demandé à ses amis, ils le lui auraient dit : elle avait un sourire terrifiant, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Elle repassait une à une les étapes de son plan pour être sûre de ne rien oublier. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment mais pour l'heure, il était encore trop tôt.

Si au début elle avait provoqué la suspicion de ses amis, elle l'avait bien vite effacée, reprenant ses mornes habitudes et laissant un peu de temps passer avant de se rapprocher à nouveau de sa jumelle. De toute façon, chacun savait qu'elles étaient incapables de rester fâchées longtemps – encore moins quand l'une d'elle ignorait la cause de la colère de l'autre. Bref, ils avaient oublié leur inquiétude – selon Su l'intérêt de Padma pour un match de Quidditch était suspect – et puisqu'elle était restée sagement à l'abri de la bibliothèque durant tout le match Gryffondor vs Serpentard, le débat était clos. Après tout, ils avaient un devoir de métamorphose à rendre.

Penchée sur son livre, la préfète des Serdaigle avait des difficultés de concentration, pour être parfaitement honnête elle était impatiente. Au début, elle pensait qu'elle aurait des remords, qu'elle hésiterait : c'était sa sœur après tout. Au final, le comportement de celle-ci au cours des deux dernières semaines avait étouffé les derniers doutes de Padma : Parvati avait été jusqu'à faire croire que tout était son idée, qu'elles avaient trouvé ça marrant de brouiller les pistes, de faire croire qu'elles étaient fâchées pour finalement se rabibocher, preuve de leurs coupes similaires. Ben voyons !

Padma ratura brusquement la feuille sur laquelle elle n'avait rien écrit. Stephen releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils, mais elle haussa les épaules et attira à elle son livre de métamorphose. Elle ne parvenait pas à faire son devoir, l'esprit trop agité. Heureusement que Su était coincée avec Roger, très occupée à décortiquer le match qui venait de se terminer, sinon elle aurait immédiatement remarqué le comportement de son amie.

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre où elle faisait semblant de lire, le temps lui semblait terriblement long. Alors que minuit était passé depuis longtemps, la tour des Gryffondor était brillamment éclairée et les explosions lumineuses lui prouvaient bien que ce n'était pas simplement dû au fait qu'un élève n'avait pas éteint les torchères.

Elle soupira et résista à l'envie de se ronger les ongles – ce serait bien trop suspect. Les griffons n'avaient donc aucun bon sens !

« Le parc est beau la nuit, pas vrai », souffla une voix dans son oreille.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle se cogna dans la vitre. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle s'était laissée surprendre. Elle porta la main à son front en gémissant, elle allait avoir une jolie bosse, ce qui n'était pas fait pour l'arranger…

« Excuse-moi », souffla Carmichael en posant lui aussi une main sur son front.

Elle se figea brusquement et n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher qu'il posait déjà sa baguette sur son front. D'accord c'était un 'septième année', mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il use de sortilèges sur elle ! L'effet fut immédiat et la douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

« J'ai déjà commencé à étudier deux ou trois sorts, répondit-il devant son regard surpris, je veux être médicomage. »

Elle était ravie pour lui mais franchement la situation la dérangeait : coin obscur, proximité corporelle, voix douce, regard expressif, vantardise et il venait d'ajouter le petit sourire en coin. Eddie Carmichael était _le_ Don Juan et elle était visiblement sa nouvelle proie. Une seule solution : la fuite. Ce n'était pas très glorieux mais elle n'était qu'une petite Serdaigle. Elle lui souffla un 'merci' avec un sourire contrit et fila à son dortoir, faisant clairement comprendre à son amie Su qui s'étouffait de rire, que ce coup-là elle allait le lui payer très cher…

**(((((-)))))**

Allongée dans son lit Padma ne trouvait pas le sommeil, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle voulait dormir. Lentement, elle se faufila hors de son lit, glissa son polochon sous ses draps, le métamorphosa pour lui donner une forme vaguement humaine – une telle approximation aurait rendue McGonagall verte de rage – et enfila rapidement un jean et une chemise sur laquelle elle noua grossièrement une cravate. Chaussures en main, elle quitta le nid des aigles après une dernière vérification par la fenêtre et attendit d'être à bonne distance pour enfiler ses baskets.

Ce parcours, elle l'avait fait assez souvent pour être capable de le faire les yeux fermés, il suffisait juste de ne pas tomber sur Rusard, mais les Gryffondor avaient dû faire beaucoup de dégâts pour fêter leur victoire et le vieil homme devait sûrement dormir. Ses deux plus dangereux ennemis étaient Peeves et Miss Teigne. Si elle pouvait stupéfixer la seconde, le premier s'avérerait plus compliqué à gérer : il donnerait l'alerte immédiatement juste pour le plaisir de la voir enrager et se faire prendre.

Discrétion et patience étaient ses mots d'ordre et même s'il était laborieux de s'arrêter à chaque angle de couloir, de se cacher derrière armures et statues au moindre bruit, tout ça dans une quasi-obscurité, le jeu en valait la chandelle !

« Tient, tient, tient ! Serait-ce une petite souris perdue ? »

Bien sûr, le léger inconvénient avec l'esprit frappeur était sa capacité à se rendre invisible. Padma se figea et releva lentement la tête vers le plafond qu'il enduisait d'une substance dont elle ne voulait rien savoir – elle nota tout de même qu'il serait plus prudent de rentrer par un autre chemin, si l'esprit le faisait ce n'était sûrement pas pour faire joli.

Le sourire de Peeves était dégoulinant de méchanceté, il lui suffisait d'une fraction de secondes pour donner l'alerte… Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Padma lui offrit un sourire très rusé.

« Ton silence est-il monnayable ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras affichant une confiance factice.

– Tu n'es pas la jumelle Gryffondor, voleuse de cravate, caqueta-t-il en descendant à son niveau. Et il coûte trop cher pour toi. »

Elle eut un petit sourire supérieur qu'il sanctionna d'un pet sonore.

« Tu ne peux pas entrer dans les salles communes, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le visage de l'esprit se renfrogna, il y avait bien longtemps que les directeurs avaient protégé l'accès aux salles par des boucliers de protection et des bulles de silence à l'épreuve des esprits et même les 'première année' terrorisés gardaient lèvres closes, et bien sûr aucun fantôme n'aurait vendu le mèche… Tous contre lui, ces vieux réactionnaires !

« Le mot de passe de la salle commune des Serpentard, ça te paraît correct ? »

De stupeur l'esprit frappeur en oublia son emprise sur l'air et se solidifia d'un coup, tombant lourdement sur le sol. Padma ricana et ses yeux pétillèrent.

Peeves n'avait pas tergiversé beaucoup, juste pour la forme en fait, mais la proposition était alléchante il fallait bien le reconnaître. Elle avait tout de même dû ajouter le mot de passe des Poufsouffle pour s'assurer de son silence et du fait qu'il lui laisserait une heure avant d'agir : il fallait qu'elle ait le temps d'assouvir sa vengeance et de regagner son dortoir avant que les Serpentard et Poufsouffle ne se mettent à hurler, alertant tout le château. Elle serait dans de beaux draps si les professeurs la trouvaient à traîner dans les couloirs à cette heure de la nuit, de surcroît avec une cravate 'rouge & or' ! L'explication risquerait de s'avérer compliquée…

Comme elle s'y attendait la Grosse Dame était ronde comme une outre et bavait sur l'épaule de Violette qui, si elle n'avait pas été une représentation peinte, serait sûrement en coma éthylique. Elle murmura le mot de passe en laissant ses courts cheveux cacher son visage mais la Grosse Dame n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, elle grogna et marmonna quelque chose comme : ''viv'les gryf'hic'dors… A bat l'ser'hic'p'tards !'', avant de faire basculer le tableau.

Padma fronça le nez en observant l'étendue des dégâts, les Elfes allaient avoir bien des difficultés surtout que certains élèves n'avaient pas réussi à regagner leurs dortoirs. Prenant mille précautions pour ne pas buter sur une bouteille vide – essayant d'ignorer le nombre de bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu, même si cela lui facilitait la tâche, elle n'approuvait absolument pas –, elle gagna l'escalier menant au dortoir.

L'avantage à Poudlard, c'est que les marches de pierre sont parfaitement silencieuses, contrairement au bois de l'escalier ancestral de la maison des Patil – ce n'était absolument pas une expérience nocturne personnelle qui le lui avait révélé, elle pouvait le jurer… presque… – et elle put atteindre le sommet sans réveiller personne. En même temps à part une explosion de colère de McGonagall ou d'un chaudron de Londubat, elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui aurait pu réveiller les loques qui traînaient dans la salle commune.

Le dortoir des 'sixième année' était silencieux – elle remercia mentalement l'inscription sur la porte, que c'était prévoyant ! – enfin presque, des ronflements sonores s'élevaient du lit de Lavande qui se trouvait dans une position des plus ridicules : la tête par terre, les fesses sur le lit, les jambes emmêlées dans les couvertures et, summum de la classe, le pantalon de son pyjama enfilé sur ses bras. C'était plutôt bon signe, car il y avait peu de chose que Lavande fit sans que Parvati la suive.

Par prudence, Padma jeta un sort de silence autour du lit de la préfète des Gryffondor, Hermione Granger n'était pas de celles qui se mettaient la tête à l'envers et son homologue de Serdaigle ne voulait en aucun cas avoir à lui expliquer sa présence, d'autant qu'elle doutait que Granger trouve son idée amusante.

Parvati dormait paisiblement, des traces de maquillage rouge et or sur le visage et sur son oreiller, ses cheveux emmêlés et la chemise de nuit mise à l'envers. Dans l'ensemble, elle était en meilleur état que son amie, mais l'haleine alcoolisée que parvenait à sentir Padma même à distance lui assurait qu'elle aussi avait profité de la soirée.

Un petit pincement au cœur arrêta le geste de la préfète, c'était sa sœur, sa jumelle, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Puis elle réfléchit, se remémorant tout ce qui l'avait amenée ici… Et il serait dommage d'avoir donné de si précieuses informations à Peeves pour rien ! Sans oublier que ce qu'elle faisait n'avait rien de définitif…

Sa baguette s'éleva au-dessus du visage de sa jumelle et s'abattit avec fluidité, tout doute l'avait quittée. Elle ajouta quelques petits suppléments histoire de rendre plus plausible la thèse de la jalousie d'une autre Gryffondor. Merlin que c'était bon d'être vilaine !

**(((((-)))))**

Les rumeurs dirent que le hurlement de Parvati avait réveillé toute la tour des griffons, que les garçons paniqués avaient tenté – sans succès bien sûr – de se porter à son aide, une flopée de sortilèges aux lèvres. Elles ajoutèrent qu'une préfète particulièrement guillerette s'élança dans le toboggan avec un grand éclat de rire pour s'empresser de les rassurer.

Ce qui étonna Padma au début fut qu'aucune rumeur ne mentionna l'entrée de Peeves dans les maisons Serpentard et Poufsouffle, mais elle sut bientôt pourquoi : pour profiter pleinement de cette liberté, l'esprit frappeur avait consciencieusement piégé les deux Maisons, rendant les élèves très nerveux. Puis voyant que les professeurs avaient tout désamorcé, il lança l'attaque en plein milieu de la nuit sur une Maison puis l'autre.

La panique qu'il provoqua empêcha les élèves, toutes Maisons confondues – étrangement Padma exceptée mais elle joua le jeu – de dormir pendant une bonne semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin clair que l'esprit avait eu par un moyen ou un autre accès aux mots de passe. La sécurité fut renforcée, des interrogatoires et enquêtes menées – auxquels Padma participa avec beaucoup d'amusement – mais la vérité ne fut jamais découverte puisque ni Padma ni Peeves ne vendirent la mèche. Et la préfète s'aperçut avec plaisir qu'elle s'était fait un allié de choix puisque plus jamais elle n'eut à subir l'esprit jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.

En ce qui concernait les relations avec sa jumelle, Padma ne put qu'être satisfaite, quoiqu'un peu – voire beaucoup – amusée. Personne, à part ses camarades de dortoir, ne sut jamais pourquoi Parvati avait hurlé ce matin-là, quand finalement elle était descendue avec sa coupe à la garçonne, elle avait chassé les questions d'un geste d'épaule et minaudé sur sa nouvelle coupe. Un observateur attentif aurait remarqué les traces de maquillages magiques qui restaient sur ses joues et qui formaient des mots moqueurs et des symboles rigolos, mais elle ne laissa personne s'approcher assez prêt pour ça.

Elle assura même à Padma, avec un certain culot, qu'elle avait ainsi voulu se différencier, que maintenant qu'elles approchaient de l'âge adulte il était temps qu'elle soit deux personnes distinctes, elles n'étaient pas les jumeaux Weasley après tout… Cette tirade aurait pu être fatale à Padma qui s'étouffa avec un muffin, heureusement Morag lui sauva la vie à grands coups dans le dos.

Ce dont Parvati ne se vanta pas – mais Padma l'apprit par Lavande (drôle de meilleure amie celle-là) – ce fut de sa visite à Mme Pomfresh. L'infirmière l'avait mise dehors à grand renfort de hurlements, arguant que des cheveux coupés n'étaient en rien son problème, qu'elle s'occupait de choses graves. Ce à quoi la jeune fille avait répondu avec aplomb – Padma avait déjà fait allusion au manque de bon sens de sa sœur non ? – que l'allure était quelque chose d'important et que justement, puisqu'elles en parlaient, elle était prête à lui donner deux ou trois conseils.

Lavande, assez horrifiée, avait préféré fuir, mais elle avait entendu distinctement l'infirmière proposer à Parvati d'aller demander l'aide du Maître des Potions ! Elle fut ô combien soulagée que son amie ne le fasse pas – au moins, était-elle dotée d'un solide instinct de survie…

Padma se promit qu'un jour, elle raconterait tout à sa sœur. Mais en la regardant tirer sur ses cheveux d'un air agacé et dévisager toutes les filles de sa Maison, la préfète des Serdaigle se dit que ce ne serait pas avant longtemps, très longtemps…

* * *

_Nul ? Agréable ? Quelconque ? Assommant ? Passable ? Oubliable ? Touchant ? Raté ? _  
_Un mot. Votre sentiment. Mon petit plaisir. _  
_Merci._


End file.
